


Sensitivity

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beard Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has grown a beard, and Harry can’t stop thinking about how it would feel rubbing against his skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Kinkfest 2016 on Livejournal

When Harry found himself attracted to Bill he didn’t think much of it. When Harry found himself attracted to Ginny he thought that red-heads were just his type. When Harry found himself attracted to Charlie he had to admit that maybe he just had a thing for Weasleys.

Charlie was a gorgeous man, quite frankly. He was a couple of inches shorter than Harry, but he made up for his lack of height in muscle. Charlie’s shoulders were broad and his torso and limbs were thick; he was all man, oozing masculinity. 

Of course as Harry’s attraction to Charlie first came just after the war, when Harry was still dating Ginny and everyone was consumed by grief and survivor’s guilt, nothing ever came of Harry’s crush—until a year later.

The Weasley family were throwing a barbeque—Mr Weasley had recently discovered the Muggle cooking device—in celebration of them all graduating Hogwarts. Most of their school friends had been invited, and the garden was brimming with cheerful people; which was why Harry thought nothing of it when someone tapped him on the shoulder while he was crouched over the drink cooler.

“Pass me a beer, would you?”

Harry grabbed a bottle and stood tall, turning around and freezing in his tracks when he saw Charlie waiting for him.

For the most part, Charlie looked exactly the same as when Harry had last seen him. One major difference, however, was the thick beard that Charlie was now sporting. 

Harry had been expecting to see Charlie here, as he’d recently taken a job at a dragon sanctuary in North Wales and moved back home as a result. Now that Harry was single again, and was getting help for his emotional scars, he had originally planned to do a bit of casual flirting with Charlie to see where that got him.

Now Harry didn’t think that casual flirting would be enough.

While Charlie had been very attractive before, his beard made Harry weak at the knees. It was thick and full, but not wild like Hagrid’s or overly-long like Dumbledore’s had been. It was stylish, and rugged, and Harry imagined running his fingers against the hairs and how it would feel against his skin...and then he imagined how the beard would feel against _other_ areas of Harry’s body.

“The best part about secretly growing a beard is people’s reactions when they see it,” Charlie grinned, prompting Harry out of his reverie as he realised he’d been staring.

“Sorry,” Harry said, holding out the beer bottle as way of apology. “It, er, suits you, the beard. It looks very manly.”

Charlie laughed. “Mum said the same thing, only the way she said it made it sound like a bad thing.” Charlie paused before starting an impression of his mother. “ _Girls won’t like you if you look unkempt_ ,” he imitated. “I have told her before that I don’t care whether _girls_ like me or not, but what can you do? Thanks for the drink, Harry.”

Harry had to sneak into the shed for a frantic wank after that.

***

After checking that Ginny was cool with it, Harry decided he would start chatting to Charlie and maybe ask him out on a date. He knew that Charlie had dated men in the past, so Harry didn’t see what he had to lose.

The only problem was, Harry found himself incapable of making conversation with Charlie. Harry thought Charlie was attractive, witty, and fun to be around, but that wasn’t the reason Harry clammed up around Charlie—it was that damn beard.

Harry had been attracted to men and women in the past, but he’d never been as _turned on_ as when he saw that lush beard on Charlie’s face. Harry wondered if the beard would scratch or be soft—either option would be fine in Harry’s opinion—and how it would feel beneath his fingers.

That beard had been the star of Harry’s latest wank fantasies, and the best orgasm he had ever had was to thoughts of the beard brushing against his cock as Charlie sucked him off. Harry would have wanted to sleep with Charlie regardless of how much facial hair he had, but the beard made Harry utterly wanton.

Ginny, having noticed Harry’s inability to get anything done, had sent Harry a note saying she had told Charlie that Harry wanted to see him in his apartment, and that Charlie would be around anytime soon. That left Harry waiting anxiously on the sofa in front of the Floo, trying to decide what reason for the invitation to give Charlie when he arrived.

The Floo roared to life and Harry jumped to his feet, his mind still whirring with various excuses as he tried to find one which could lead to offering Charlie a drink.

“Hey, Harry,” Charlie greeted with a smile, the movement drawing Harry’s attention to Charlie’s mouth and thus the beard; Harry could feel himself growing a little bit hard already.

“My plumbing’s broken,” Harry blurted out, inwardly wincing at his lust-muddled mouth. “Er, under the sink in the kitchen it’s all, er...blocked. Could you take a look, please?”

Charlie looked amused, but Harry couldn’t see the funny side; he was supposed to be offering Charlie a beer, not inviting him to recreate a cheesy Muggle porn movie.

Fortunately, Charlie was a good sport and followed a blushing Harry to the kitchen without a word.

But just as Harry was thinking now would be a good time to offer Charlie a drink, Charlie got to his hands and knees to peer under the sink, offering Harry a wonderful view of his arse. And what an arse! The denim of Charlie’s jeans stretched tight across pert, firm looking cheeks, and clung to those thick, muscular thighs. It certainly didn’t help that Charlie seemed to be wriggling his arse inticingly; it was almost as if he was doing it on purpose.

“Oh, I see the problem,” Charlie murmured, still bent over on all fours. “Your pipe’s stiff with limescale; I’ll flush that out, no problem.” Charlie got to his feet and turned around, before tearing off his shirt and giving Harry a wink. “I don’t want to get any on me; I’m no good at cleaning charms for clothes.” 

“Okay,” Harry breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from Charlie’s well-formed chest. He had a dusting of dark red hair across his chest which trailed down his abs, before disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. 

Harry was mildly disappointed when Charlie dropped to the floor to lie on his back, but then he bent his knees and spread his legs, and Harry was in heaven.

Those jeans were clearly too tight—not that Harry was complaining—and they showed off the outline of Charlie’s cock which looked long and thick. Charlie made a humming noise and thrust his hips up, which had Harry ready to sink to his knees to suck Charlie off.

“There we are, all done,” Charlie said, rocking his hips a few more times before he got back to his feet. As he stood, it became even more clear that Charlie was actually hard, and the thought sent a jolt of pleasure to Harry’s cock. 

Not being able to help himself, once again Harry’s gaze dropped to Charlie’s crotch, and when he looked back up again Charlie was looking at him hungrily.

“I don’t know what I can say now without it sounding like we’re in a Muggle porno,” Harry murmured, licking his lips as his eyes travelled the length of Charlie’s body. 

Charlie laughed sharply, his pupils blown as he kept his eyes on Harry. “Tell me what you think of me, Harry. Because I think you’re bloody gorgeous.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re the hottest, most rugged man I’ve had the pleasure of meeting. And your beard has me willing to bend over the nearest surface and spread my legs..”

Harry hadn’t meant to say that last bit out loud, and Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“You’re really that attracted to my beard?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I was attracted to you before you had it, but there’s just something about it that I...”

“That you what?” Charlie pressed, taking a step closer to Harry. “Go on, you can tell me.”

At this distance Harry could see the tips of the hair on Charlie’s beard, and how the red grew lighter closer to the ends. If Harry tilted his head just a little bit, he’d be able to feel those hairs rubbing against his cheek.

“I wonder how your beard would feel rubbing against my skin,” Harry admitted in a whisper, daring to take a step closer so they were mere inches apart. “I’ve thought about how it would feel if we kissed, or if I had your mouth in...other places.”

“Oh?” Charlie purred, grabbing Harry’s hand in his and pulling it towards his face until Harry’s fingertips were grazing Charlie’s beard. “Where were you thinking about having my mouth?”

Charlie’s hand pressed Harry’s down, the beard feeling soft beneath his fingertips. “Around my cock...or eating me out...I half expected it to feel scratchy.”

“Don’t tell anyone, but I moisturise,” Charlie said, winking again. “Do you like how it feels? Would you like to see if it feels the same anywhere else?”

Harry’s response was to lower his head and fill the remaining space between them, pressing his lips firmly against Charlie’s. 

Kissing someone with a beard was definitely a new experience, but now Harry knew what it felt like he didn’t think he’d ever be able to go back. The hairs scratched at Harry’s skin lightly, not enough to be painful and more ticklish than anything. The added sensation left Harry tingling, and he moaned loudly when Charlie’s mouth tore away from his lips to tease the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck. 

Charlie’s hands tugged at the bottom of Harry’s t-shirt, and he shifted to help Charlie take it off. Charlie’s mouth immediately descended down Harry’s chest, his beard tickling Harry’s skin as he went. 

“Bend over the table,” Charlie said as he unzipped Harry’s jeans, tugging them down Harry’s legs along with his boxers once he was in position. 

Harry turned his head to the side, the coolness of the wood pressing against his cheek. His heart was racing nervously in knowing that he was so exposed, but there was a heavy sense of excitement and anticipation as he waited to see what Charlie was going to do next.

One thing he didn’t expect was for Charlie to slap both of his arse cheeks, but Harry rather liked that. Charlie massaged the skin of his arse, spreading Harry apart and dipping his thumbs into Harry’s hole. Charlie was deliberately keeping his face away from Harry, and when Harry tried to press back Charlie spanked him lightly again.

“None of that now,” Charlie teased.

Charlie’s fingers gripped the base of Harry’s aching erection, and then a hot tongue licked a stripe up it. Then came another lick, and another, and when his cock was suddenly enveloped in the hot warmth of Charlie’s mouth, Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. 

The longer hairs of Charlie’s moustache made little scratching sensations on Harry’s cock which sent jolt after jolt of electricity through him, contrasting brilliantly with the delicious tightness of Charlie’s mouth. Harry had never been so turned on by having his cock sucked, never feeling pleasure quite like this before.

Charlie released Harry’s cock to swipe his tongue up it again, trailing the muscle across Harry’s balls and perineum and up to his hole. As Charlie’s tongue moved the skin around it was teased by his beard, and when Charlie finally pressed his tongue in Harry’s arse the beard gave a heavy weight against his balls. 

Charlie’s fingers worked Harry’s cock as he hungrily ate him out, while his beard teased all the sensitive areas of Harry’s body. Every part of Harry was being worked, as Charlie tongued him fervently. Charlie’s tongue was hot and wicked, his beard was soft and tingly, and his fingers were deft and talented. There were so many different sensations, and combined they left Harry feeling needy with desire.

Harry felt his balls tighten, and he cried out as he came, releasing over Charlie’s fingers which carried on working him until Harry had nothing left to give. When Harry glanced over his shoulder, Charlie was licking his fingers clean.

Quickly sliding off the table and sinking to his knees, Harry brushed away Charlie’s fingers which had been jerking his own cock, and took the thick erection in his mouth—Harry hadn’t quite realised just how well endowed Charlie was until now. His mouth was filled entirely with cock, the weight of it heavy on his tongue. 

Harry sucked Charlie eagerly, revelling in the bitter, salty taste. Charlie moaned loudly, winding his fingers in Harry’s hair as Harry hollowed his cheeks and took as much of Charlie in as he could. 

Charlie tightened his fingers in Harry’s hair and tugged sharply as he came with a cry of Harry’s name; Harry swallowed every last drop as Charlie released down his throat. 

To Harry’s surprise, once they were both cleaned up and re-dressed, Charlie led Harry to the lounge and sunk onto the sofa with him, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him to rest against his chest. It was nice having intimacy with Charlie, and it made him happy that Charlie had initiated it; Harry wasn’t sure if this had just been a casual fling or not. 

Harry nuzzled his face against Charlie’s beard in contentment, Harry’s skin feeling a little bit rough from the contact but in a good way; it was tingly and sensitive, and let him know exactly where Charlie had been. 

“You really like this beard, don’t you?” Charlie said, sounding amused. 

“Mmhmm,” Harry answered. “You’re not so bad either, I suppose.”

“That’ll do for me,” Charlie grinned, entwining Harry’s fingers with his own. “Harry, was this...was this a one time thing? Or do you want casual sex, or to go on dates? I’m happy with whatever you want.”

“Sex is good,” Harry answered, “and dates are even better. We can do both; I’ll even put out on the first date if you’re lucky.”

Charlie laughed. “I’ll be on my best behaviour, then. And I shouldn’t shave?”

Harry chuckled. “Definitely not.”


End file.
